


[Podfic] Missing Letter

by SisterOfWar



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Constrained Writing, Gen, Lipogram, Mostly Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <i>Missing Letter</i>, by Ember Nickel</p>
<p>Author's summary: <i>"There weren't ever beginnings, were there?" Lipogram on A. Originally written September 2010.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Missing Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328704) by [Ember Nickel (primeideal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel). 



MP3 available [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4Wxd238d1TVZ2RhWnBrU3dzaWM/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Image manipulation by me
> 
> Music: _Hymn_ , by Craig Armstrong, from the soundtrack to the film Plunkett & Macleane


End file.
